For a Little While
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: Lars van Rijn does not like being tied down to women who constantly gripe and moan about their past ex's. Lily Zwingli can't stand the fact that she's 18 with a childish body and a dishonest, "awesome" German fiancé. If only things were a little easier…
1. Chapter 1

For a Little While

Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Warning: Inappropriate situations and language and a bit of gender-bending.

Summary: Lars van Rijn does not like being tied down to women who constantly gripe and moan about their past ex's. Lily Zwingli can't stand the fact that she's 18 with a childish body and a dishonest, "awesome" German fiancé. If only things were a little easier…

Disclaimer: I will never own Axis Power Hetalia or the characters -.-.

A/N: I am currently suffering from a bad cold and I am surprised that I have enough energy to even be writing this up, but I figured that a good friend of mine whose name starts with a K and has the reddest hair I've ever seen would be happy to see this.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: In this Life part I<p>

Lars Van Rijn had a low tolerance level for women who constantly tripped on excess emotional baggage, and the one sitting across from him had bags packed so fucking heavily he wondered how her small frame managed to lug them around.

After listening to the Englishwoman get drunk off her rocker (who the hell drinks so much in the afternoon?), moan, weep and groan for the past hour, he'd just about had it.

There were only so many burdens a man such as himself could endure from a woman (Alice was it?) who refused to see the light of day because her French lover of the past two years had made one mistake too many and slept with one woman/man too many.

He took another puff from his cigarette and exhaled as he continued to listen to her whine, finding the stories that she spoke of her ex boyfriend's affairs to be pretty entertaining.

Since this was their first date, she was evidently clueless that this was not the way to go about establishing a new relationship with someone. When he'd picked her up for dinner, he'd been truly impressed since she definitely was a looker with blonde hair and green eyes and had everything in all the right places with a steady job to boot.

For once he thought his half-sister who'd harassed into going out on this blind date, had finally done something right. It didn't take long for him to change his mind and decided that instead, she'd definitely done something wrong.

En route to the restaurant when a certain romantic French song began playing on the car's radio, the female Brit had begun crying her eyes out over what she tearfully explained to him as "painful, bloody memories." Evidently the pain only got worse, because she'd been sobbing and drinking his booze ever since.

Several times he had offered to take her back home, but she's crankily refused, saying that at some point she had to woman up and get on her with her life. And each time he'd come close to telling her that she a piss-poor job of doing so.

He knew of very few men who needed or wanted the stress of getting involved with someone who couldn't regain control of her emotions and let go.

He'd found out the hard way three years ago that some women actually enjoyed bemoaning a lost cause. He had fallen for a woman like that. After they had dated exclusively for ten months, she broke things off between them the moment her ex-lover returned to town and decided he wanted her back.

The scars from that encounter had been slow to heal.

"I guess I'm not making a good impression tonight with it being our first date and all, but I can't help it," Alice sniffed, breaking into Lars's thoughts as she sniffed into the tissue he'd given to her earlier and taking a another swig from the beer can.

When he didn't say anything, she continued by saying, "I cannot believe I'm still bloody upset over the fact that the stupid frog left me. He was nothing but a stupid pervert anyway."

A few minutes late she added, "But still, after what we used to mean to each other, you'd think the wanker would have the decency to at last return my phone calls. I'm so humiliated…"

Lars lifted an eyebrow, wondering if she really thought a "wanker" would actually do something decent. Then, belatedly, what she said caught his attention. "You've tried calling him?" he asked, more in annoyance then interest.

Alice had spent the past hour telling him how she'd discovered the guy had taken her jewelry to pay his German friend's gambling debts, as well as the fact that he'd been having an illicit affair with this woman in the office where Alice worked at.

As far as Lars was concerned, the man had two strikes against him. Alice was definitely better off without him and had said so herself several times during their date. Yet in the same breath, she had just admitted to calling him.

Lars determined that she was a glutton for punishment and was taking this love for the Frenchmen to an all-new high….or in his opinion, a very disturbing low.

"Yes, I've been trying to reach him for the past two days, ever since I found out about my condition," she finally answered as fresh tears appeared in her eyes.

Lars inhaled sharply, almost coughing from the cigarette smoke he tried to exhale. He cleared his throat and shifted uneasily in his chair, then inquired as calmly as he could, "Your condition?"

"…"

"Alice you better answer me right now because if you're sick with some incurable disease I'm taking your ass to the nearest clinic with me so we can both get tested!" he hissed.

This was their first date! They didn't have sex but…she did give him a drunken kiss when he had offered to take her to his house to sober up.

Still…sexually transmitted diseases can still be transferred through saliva…

Red, swollen eyes, tear-soaked eyes met his gaze. She again put his tissue to use as she sadly replied, "I'm pregnant."

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meh not the best first chapter but until I get better don't expect the best...I've been planning on making this chapter longer but oh well. Anyway, this is dedicated to Helenae-Cat and this story is set in the AU and yes Belgium and Luxembourg will be the half-sibling of Lars I'll explain why their only his "half" siblings in the next chapter. Oh and if you don't like Lars's last name then boo hoo -.-. I just so happen to like it.**

**And I'm sorry for making female England into such a wuss but I figured since she drank a lot her true emotions would surface and don't worry the baby is France's.**

**And in case you didn't know this is a Netherlands/Lili story so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

_For a Little While_

Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Warning: Inappropriate situations and language and a bit of gender-bending.

Summary: _Lars van_Rijn does not like being tied down to women who constantly gripe and moan about their past ex's. Lily Zwingli can't stand the fact that she's 18 with a childish body and a dishonest, "awesome" German fiancé. If only things were a little easier…

Disclaimer: I will never own Axis Power Hetalia or the characters -.-.

A/N: This chapter took WAY too long to write up and I don't know if its all that great but beggars can't be choosers.

Chapter Two: In this Life part II

* * *

><p>~The Next Day~<p>

Emma Van Rijn looked at her elder brother and said calmly, "The situation you described doesn't sound like a major crisis to me, Lars."

Lars shook his head in disbelief, clearly stunned. After a brief moment of recovery, he was almost certain he had misunderstood his sister's response so he decided to tell her again. "I said the woman who you talked me into taking out last night announced at my house the she's pregnant."

And just in case his sister still didn't get it, he clarified by saying, "She's going to have baby. An English-French baby and before you give me an all-accusing stare, just remember that last night was our first date and under the circumstances it was definitely our last."

Emma sighed and raised a perfectly-shaped blonde brow as she continued the task of setting up the table for dinner.

Matthias, Lars's friend and business partner, whom she considered her surrogate brother, and his Norwegian "husband" and their adopted ten-month old daughter, would be coming, and she looked forward to seeing them.

She was quite pleased that the Dane had finally put aside his whoring ways to settle down and start a family.

"I know what being pregnant means, Lars. Like our father for example who had an affair with three different women and produced three children. You, me, and our troublesome little brother," she chirped as she swatted him gently with the napkin.

"All I'm saying is that at least she was honest about it and up front with you. So the way I see it, to decide you won't be seeing her again is acting rather hasty. I would think you could put the issue of her pregnancy behind you and move on."

Lars snorted and leaned in the doorway that separated the kitchen from the dining room, wondering if his half-sister actually thought such a thing was possible. But then, he knew she really did.

Everyone who knew Emma was well aware that she was soft, loving, and playful at heart. She was charming when she wanted to be and saw the good in everyone…including their jerk of a father and believed a positive spin could be derived from any negative situation.

In this case, she was dead wrong.

"You're expecting too much if you assume I'll consider asking her out again," he grumbled.

Emma shrugged. "I see no reason why you shouldn't. Being pregnant is not the end of the world. Men date and have sex with pregnant women all the time, even if the child isn't their own."

Lars frowned. "Yeah, and usually when they do it's because they have a vested interest, like being the father of that child. Don't you see the problems that can develop if I become involved with Alice Kirkland?"

"No, I don't see the problems since she's made you aware of her condition. It's not like she's trying to pass the child off as yours. I think your being too judgmental. Things happen for a reason."

Lars shook his head. "Children aren't that bad, no matter whom they belong to, but there's a lot more to it than the pregnancy issue. She's still hung up on the baby's father."

"She actually told you that?"

"She didn't have to. She talked about him enough over dinner for me to tell, and I refuse to get involved again with a woman carrying around emotional baggage. And trust me; Alice Kirkland is up to her ying-ying in it. I'm not interested in dating women with issues."

Emma didn't say anything for the longest moment. She remembered how a few years back Lars had fallen in love; a woman he had practically offered everything—his time, his money, and his heart. On their wedding day she broke things off between them to get back together with her old boyfriend and had even the gall to send Lars an invitation to their wedding.

Since that fateful time, he had refused to date women who he thought had personal problems they couldn't let go of.

"Lars…there's no such thing as a perfect woman."

"I know that."

"You need to bend a little and let go of some things."

"And if I don't"

"Then you'll let something precious slip between your fingers."

Lars frowned. "Trust me, I know what I want. I may not be understanding of someone else's problems but I'm not an idiot…after what happened…I refuse to be played for a fool." He then turned and walked away.

Emma watched her half-brother leave and shook her head sadly. She wondered when it would occur to him that in addition to not being understanding or a fool, he lived in a glass house and shouldn't be throwing stones because it was quite obvious that he had issues of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Emma is Belgium's possible name in Hetalia so I hope you all don't mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

_For a Little While_

Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Warning: Inappropriate situations and language and a bit of gender-bending.

Summary: _Lars van_Rijn does not like being tied down to women who constantly gripe and moan about their past ex's. Lily Zwingli can't stand the fact that she's 18 with a childish body and a dishonest, "awesome" German fiancé. If only things were a little easier…

Disclaimer: I will never own Axis Power Hetalia or the characters -.-.

A/N: Another failed chapter but what do you all think? I think I rushed this but meh I did okay.

Chapter Three: In this Life part III

* * *

><p>Late that evening Lars entered his apartment, went straight to the kitchen, grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and took a long swig. His sister had been too busy lavishing her attention on her surrogate niece to remember to harass him anymore that afternoon.<p>

But he wasn't crazy enough to think she was through with him. With Matthias married that meant Lars was now the recipient of all of her attention. As soon as she could, she would try playing match maker again.

Walking down the hall to his bedroom, he smirked as his thoughts fell on his partner and best friend. Matthias had begun working for Lars's father's construction company at eighteen. Govert van Rijn had taken the young, playboy, yet hard-working Dane under his wings and had become not only Matthias's boss but a mentor, something that Lars was still a little jealous about.

Maybe it was Govert's and Matthias's love for beautiful women that brought them together…but if Govert knew that Matthias was bi and had a male husband he'd be shitting bricks.

As Lars began stripping off his clothes, he thought about his sister's fixation with marrying him off. It was as if she was on some sort of mission. Unfortunately it was one he was having no part of. He had tried placating her by dating a few of the single women at work, but since it seemed the majority of them had issues that he refused to deal with, he continued to make his work the top priority in his life.

Now that Matthias was a family man, their roles in the company had switched. Lars did the majority of the traveling these days as well as working most of the deals. Matthias was the one who grudgingly stayed in the office and ran things on the home front and the few times he did travel he took his husband, Lukas, and the baby with him.

Lars sighed deeply. The new demands of the job had taken over his life. He didn't have time to develop any sort of serious relationship with a woman other than a brief fling, which was fine and dandy with him. Anything else took time and energy he couldn't spare.

Stepping into the shower, he couldn't help but appreciate his on-going affair with Xiao Mei, a girl from Taiwan. Like him, she was a successful professional who preferred a sex-only relationship; no romance, no commitment—just raw physical contact and sexual release, which was an invigorating way to work off stress.

Over the past three years, after his disaster with Madeline Williams, he'd found that a nice unencumbered, noncommitted sort of relationship with a woman was what he needed. It definitely had its advantage.

There wasn't a chance you would fall in love, and neither party had expectations of anything turning serious. There was no room for jealousy or possessiveness or broken hearts. And best of all, you could walk away at anytime without looking back.

Xiao Mei was great in bed and like him she played by the rules. He couldn't ask for more, nor did he want. He liked things just the way they were.

He heard the doorbell the moment he'd stepped out of the shower and had begun drying off. Tucking the towel around his waist, he walked barefoot to the door. Glancing through the peephole, he grinned as he opened the door. It seemed his thoughts of Xiao Mei had conjured her up on his doorstep.

Long dark-brown hair swishing down to her hips, she entered his home after placing a chaste brush of her lips across his cheek. He closed the door behind her and stretched.

"How was your trip?" he asked, knowing that she had been out of town on business for the past week.

"Atlanta was interesting as usual," she replied curtly signifying that she wasn't one for small talk and judging by the look in her brown eyes Lars was in a for a very long night. Tracing a polished fingertip along his earlobe she said, "I know this visit is unexpected, but I hope you're in a position to help me out with something."

Her voice was low and seductive unlike the chirpy responses she gave at work but still he rather liked this side of her. "Something like what?" he prompted, although he had a fairly good idea. He watched her eyes grow dark and sensuous which caused a deep stirring in his body.

She leaned forward, and after reaching around him to release the towel covering his body, she moved into a position that placed a silken-clad thigh between his nude legs. It was obvious she felt his erection when her lips tilted into a smile. Her mouth was mere inches from touching his. He let his gaze linger on that mouth, thinking how well practiced it was in pleasing him.

She then grinned wryly. "You know what I want and I'm not leaving until I get it Lars. Don't keep me waiting."

Teasing minx.

With a dark chuckle he picked her up in his arms and took her to his bedroom, he knew that before the night was over, they would get what they both wanted.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting low in the sky when Lars and Matthias completed their final inspection on the job site, a small yet upscale shopping mall on the outskirts of a city. Everything was on target with plans for the opening by the first of October.<p>

After a brief discussion with their building foreman, they removed their hard hats and safety glasses and walked back toward their cars.

"Dinner's at seven if you want to drop by and after that we both can go out for a couple of drinks," Matthias invited before opening the door to his vehicle.

Lars shook his head. Even after a full year, it was hard seeing his best friend as a happily married man when Matthias had always sworn to never marry. He had been the ultimate bachelor, a ladies man, and one who strongly believed in sex-only relationships.

But Lukas, a childhood friend from Matthias's life had come and changed all of that, which proved there were such things as miracles. Hell, Matthias has even his traded his prized car in for…of all things…a minivan.

Lars silently grinned. A _minivan_. He was ashamed for Matthias since Matthias was too happy with life to be ashamed for himself. "No Matthias. I need to get prepared for a next week. Since the Vargas deal was originally your baby, I have to make sure I'm up on everything about it.

Matthias sighed and nodded. He knew that Alaricus Vargas intended for his exclusive ski resort to be the largest in the world, as well as the most renowned. It would be nestled among miles and miles of snow-covered mountain slopes and scenic wood trails; a project that would take a year to complete, maybe longer if the weather wasn't cooperative.

Vargas had handpicked a firm to handle the resort's marketing and advertising, and a firm from California to take care of the landscape designs.

With an undertaking of this magnitude it was important that everyone worked together if the end result was to be successful.

At least that's what the old Italian said.

"That's too bad but all right. I guess this'll give me and Lukas more time to prepare the kid's birthday party…ugh…blue looks so much better on her then pink!"

Rolling his eyes at the Dane's lack of enthusiasm for the upcoming party, Lars bade the male a goodnight and drove home, looking forward to spending his two-week business trip to escape his sister's clutches.

He needed to get away for a little while and constantly walking on egg shells around his family was doing him little good in the relaxation department. Emma had called earlier that day, telling him about another young woman that she wanted him to meet. He had quickly come up with an excuse as to why he couldn't meet the woman any time soon and had quickly ended the conversation.

He was tired of Emma's meddling. He was putting his foot down and nothing was going to sway him.

Less than twenty minutes later, Lars had arrived home. The first thing he did was check his phone messages. He wasn't surprised to find several from his sister and brother, but he was surprised to hear one from Alice Kirkland.

She had called to thank him for dinner and to let him know that she and her ex-boyfriend had decided to try and work things out for the baby's sake. Lars shook his head as he sat on his couch exhausted and lighting a cigarette. After the earful Alice had given him, he truly wished them the best.

She had been a woman on the rebound, and he had to remember that type of woman was nothing but trouble.

"Good luck and good riddance," he muttered under his breath as he prepared to take long, relaxing drag.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: ...Okay before you all flame let me explain and say that I'm trying not to make gender-bending into a habit. There was only a few females I could choose from Hetalia so yes Taiwan is going to be in this story. If you read the second chapter then you would know that Denmark and Iceland got married and adopted a little girl.

And yes Madeline Williams is the female version of Canada and is Lar's old flame in this story and no she isn't going to be an evil bitch who wants him back. 


End file.
